Holiday Specials: MHA
by syfy78
Summary: A little holiday special that I wanted to do for awhile now. Here it is! Latest Chapter: Valentine's Day. Next Chapter: White Day
1. Christmas

**Hello and welcome to BNHA: Holiday Specials! As in the title, all of the chapters will be based around the next big holiday. First one will be Christmas, and then the next will be New Year's, so let's get down to this! These are also separate stories, like one-shots.**

 **If you have any ideas and/or suggestions about holidays I should do, then do leave it in the reviews. These will also be a Midoriya and Yaoyorozu pairing unless specified, so if you want a certain holiday with a specific girl, please do leave a suggestion down, otherwise it'll be Yaoyorozu as the main girl. Would it be good to have a poll down for the next chapter's main girl? If it is, I will do one.**

 **If you want another girl besides Yaoyorozu, due suggest a poll and then go over to vote once the poll is up. Just a note also, I will prioritize other characters first like Hatsume, Camie, Kendo, etc. The girls that are overshadowed, if that makes sense.**

 **Do check out A Hero of Solar and Lunar, I've put a lot of effort into the story and I'm extremely proud of how successful it is!**

 **As for the chapters, they will be relatively medium, so like in the 2,000 to 4,000 word count for the most part.**

 **Anyways, here is the first chapter of this story special!**

* * *

 **Christmas: Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu (Pairing)**

Midoriya scurried through the different stores at the shopping district, jack frost biting at his nose as he shoved his hands into his pocket and fixed his beanie hat. It was snowing at a light, constant pace, but the temperature was something to be desired. He quickly entered yet another shop and sighed in relief at the warmth of the inside, then he took off his beanie hat and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Phew, time to find a present for Momo. Problem is, what do I give her?" Midoriya asked himself as he wandered inside the shop, taking in the smell of fresh baked goods and overall a homey feeling inside the place. He had asked Jiro if she had an idea on what Yaoyorozu liked as the two of them were practically best friends, they hung out together and ate lunch together. Unfortunately, the ear-phone jack girl snickered and basically told him good luck by shoving him out of her room, earning some questioning looks from his fellow classmates. Ashido smirked as she pounced on Midoriya, then tried to interrogate him as to why he was in Jiro's room, but the boy kept his mouth shut. After failing to get what she wanted, Ashido huffed and stomped off to find Kaminari to mess with him. Midoriya sighed happily, only then to turn around and look at the little pervert himself with an intense gaze. The green-haired boy sighed and walked passed Mineta, not bothering to listen what the grape kid had to say.

Midoriya smiled a little, remembering that day and how eventful it was as they were getting ready for the Christmas spirit at the dorms. Within a week of the holiday, the entire Class-A dorm was decorated with lights and Christmas decorations. The interior was also decorated with lights, and at the center in the living room was a Christmas tree with stockings for everyone all over the walls. Midoriya happily chose one that was green and had All-Might's symbol on it, causing many of his classmates to chuckle at his pick.

Midoriya quickly shook his head as he placed a scented candle back on its shelf and continued to browse the shop for a gift he could truly be proud of, but nothing was standing out to him as it all looked the same.

"At this rate, I'll end up asking Momo what she wants, all of these seem rather normal. I want to get her something special." Midoriya sighed and walked out of the store, feeling slightly glum about the situation, but then he shook his head and steeled his nerves. He placed his hat back on and continued to look for a gift for Yaoyorozu, unknowingly to him, all of the Class-A girls were watching him from afar and Jiro had her jacks plugged into a speaker. Yaoyorozu blushed as she heard Midoriya's vows to find the perfect gift for her. The other girls were intrigued by the notion while Uraraka was against the idea, she couldn't deny her curiosity and reluctantly agreed to trail the boy. They quickly gathered their stuff and continued to tail him as he stopped at more shops, only to find nothing that jumped out at him.

"None of these shops have something that screams "I'm special, chose me!", and why is there no chocolates in any of the shops?! I was planning on getting my mother some of her favorite chocolates, but there is none to be found. What the heck?!" Midoriya exclaimed. He sighed and continued on his little journey to find Yaoyorozu a present. Feeling his phone vibrate, he fished out of his pocket and checked it, seeing that Kirisihma was calling him.

"What's up, Kirishima?" Midoriya answered.

"Hey, Midoriya bro! Could you get some plates for the dinner today? And some drinks as well? I know you're shopping for your girlfriend's present, but since Bakugo-bro didn't want to do it, and the girls are somewhere. Look, can you do it?" Kirishima pleaded. Midoriya sighed and smiled.

"Of course! I'll take care of it, Kirishima!"

"Really?! Thanks bro, I really owe you one!"

"It's fine, you don't need to pay me back. Always happy to help out!" Midoriya said and hung up. He sighed and checked his wallet, seeing the endless amount of yen due to All-Might helping him out with the Christmas shopping. He could remember the hero shoving all that money to him and jetting off while laughing. The image brought a smile upon his face as he stopped at the grocery to pick up the items.

"Should we help him out?" Hagakure asked as they peered around the corner, watching the boy enter the market. Yaoyorozu nodded as she stepped out of the corner, ignoring the cries of Jiro and Ashido to stay put and entered the store to immediately come faced to face with Midoriya causing her to blush while taking a step back. Midoriya blinked as he saw his girlfriend and smiled, causing Yaoyorozu's heart to skip a beat as her blush deepened.

"Oh, hello there Momo. What brings you here? Are you getting something for the Christmas party?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Actually, I came to help you out with the shopping. I overheard you talking to Kirishima about the drinks and plates." Yaoyorozu said, telling the truth, but not the whole truth. She didn't want to tell him that she was basically following him on his adventure to find her a gift, she wanted to be surprised and wanted him to get her something that he thinks would be perfect for her. That notion caused her to feel bubbly inside as she gripped his arm and turned him around.

"Come on, let's go get the things!" She said enthusiastically, dragging Midoriya along for the ride. The rest of the girls were watching them from the windows, getting strange looks from the bystanders and commuters. Ashido huffed and removed her hands from the window.

"I'm bored now, can't we go back to tailing Midoriya?" She whined.

"I think we should let them be, kero." Tsuyu said to them. Jiro nodded as she wanted her best friend to have something special on Christmas Eve, and the girls went off dragging a whining Ashido flailing her arms like a toddler.

"Come on guys! I want to watch the two of them!" People watched as Ashido continued to whine down the snow covered street.

"Here they are, drinks and plates!" Midoriya said as he grabbed the items and placed it in the basket, also grabbing some extra stuff such as napkins and plastic silverware just in case they might need it alongside some personal stuff such as some soap and paper towels. Yaoyorozu and Midoriya waited in line, making small talk about the snow and the next day. Eventually, they got to the counter and paid for their stuff. They walked out of the store, and Yaoyorozu noticed that Jiro and them had disappeared until a buzz from her phone got her attention. She opened up the notification and saw the message from Jiro.

" _We left so that the two of you could have some alone time. Good luck! :P"_ Yaoyorozu chuckled as she pocketed the phone and wrapped her arm around Midoriya's and looked up at him.

"So, what were you doing before Kirishima?" She asked, even though she already knew what he was doing, and that caused the boy to blush immediately as he tried to stammer out a response as they walked down the street. They passed numerous stores and couples as they walked aimlessly, which either one of them didn't mind. They continued to walk until Yaoyorozu saw something that caught her eye and stopped right in front of a shop. She eyed the object as Midoriya walked up to her and looked at the thing she was looking at. It was a golden picture frame with flowers on the borders, it basically screamed elegant in every fashion. The thing that caught Midoriya's eye was the added bonus to buying the picture frame; it included a rose gold pendant with the locket in the shape of a snowflake. He glanced at Yaoyorozu, but she was too focused on the frame as she was smiling at it, sighing in content. She then frowned as she grabbed her wallet, only to find that she didn't bring it and was visibly upset. Midoriya rubbed her back and guided her back to the street, making sure to make mental note to come back.

They walked around some more, seeing the colorful lights and the winter setting. Once it started to get dark, they walked back to the dorm, meeting the rest of the girls at the entrance to the dorm. Ashido waved at them and they all entered the dorm, seeing the rest of the class setting up some more decorations and setting up for the party. Midoriya immediately went to the kitchen, seeing Bakugo and Todoroki preparing some of the foods.

"Hey you guys." Midoriya greeted them and placed the drinks and plates on the counter. Bakugo just grunted while Todoroki nodded and the two of them continued with their tasks. Kirishima walked in and smiled when he saw the items, then grabbed Midoriya, dragging him to the living room. Aoyama and Tokoyami were setting up the table while Sato and Koda were setting up the decorations. Mineta was nowhere to be seen while Kaminari and Sero were in the back, setting up some fireworks with the permission of Principal Nezu and the guidance of Hatsume as Midoriya had invited her to the party. She gladly accepted and looked extremely happy to help him out.

"Thanks for inviting me Muscles, it gives me an opportunity to test out some home-made fireworks!" Hatsume cackled as Kaminari and Sero groaned from being overworked to the bone. Midoriya smiled and left her to whatever she was planning.

"Just make sure you don't blow up anything, Hatsume!"

"Will do!" Midoriya chuckled and went back inside to see the living room all decorated and looking extremely festive, once more that people were dressed in Christmas clothes. Iida ran up to him in a red and green button-up shirt and pants with a Santa hat on.

"Here Midoriya, Yaoyorozu made everyone Christmas clothes and asked that everyone wear them, I'll deliver these to Hatsume and the others outside. I must say, this is a very exciting moment, if I do say so myself. Anyways, how was your gift hunting?" Iida asked. Midoriya grabbed the clothes from him and smiled at his friend.

"I've got something in mind, although, I haven't bought it yet." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, and then felt Iida's hands grasping his collar. The class representative began to shake the green-haired boy crazily.

"What do you mean you haven't bought it yet?! You need to get it, now! Look, I'll cover you and tell the others that I had you run a small errand. Go on, use my room's window as it's currently open, plus no one is supposed to be anywhere near the dorms. But, just this once Midoriya, other than that, I will not help you." Iida said, causing Midoriya to smile.

"Thanks Iida, for having my back." Midoriya said, and a smile formed on the taller boy.

"No need to thank me, we've had each other's backs since Stain. It won't stop now, nor ever. Now go, hurry before that store closes." Midoriya nodded and ran to Iida's room, and sure enough, it was open. Iida watched as Midoriya turned the corner to his room and chuckled.

"I'm surprised, Iida." He turned and saw Todoroki in a similar outfit to his, only difference was Todoroki's had a bow-tie with his while Iida's had a normal tie. The fire-ice user had some reindeer antlers as his head piece.

"Hello there Todoroki, what brings you here?" Iida asked him.

"I was going to ask Midoriya to help me with something, but I see now that he's busy. Anyways, you can help me out, Iida, and I won't tell where Midoriya went since he isn't supposed to be out at this time." Todoroki said. Iida sighed but nodded and the two of them walked back into the kitchen, where Bakugo was cooking something.

"Hey, where is the spices at, Glasses?" Bakugo said from his little station. Iida then checked the cupboards and pointed to the one that had them. a small "thank you" was heard as the blonde looked over the spices and eventually found what he needed. Iida then focused in on Todoroki as he began using some of the cookie cutters to mold them into Christmas stuff like candy canes and mistletoe.

"Can you help me with the cookies, Iida? I also asked Uraraka, but she had to help Yaoyorozu with making the table cloth." Todoroki asked and looked at Iida.

"Of course, Todoroki." The two of them began making the cookies, then heard a loud explosion coming from the backyard. Several groans were also heard followed by cackling and some more mechanical noises.

"My bad guys, won't happen again!" Hatsume's voice was heard. Iida sighed as he went back to making the cookies.

"Was inviting her really a good idea, Midoriya?" Todoroki cracked a smile and went back to the cookies.

Midoriya used OFA to quickly make his way back to the shop that had the picture frame and pendant. He saw it and deactivated OFA, before going inside, and to his surprise, he saw Kendo there as well. The Class-B rep turned around when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Midoriya walking up to the counter.

"Hey there, Midoriya. Whatcha' doing here at this time?" Kendo asked as she went over to a hook rack and placed her apron on it before going back to Midoriya.

"Hi Kendo. And I could ask you the same thing, too." He said and placed his hat on the counter. She smiled and walked around the counter, then stood right next to Midoriya.

"Someone had asked me to cover for them, and I couldn't say no to it. So, I asked Mr. Vlad King for permission and he agreed to it so long as I don't stay past twelve. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Kendo asked, looking at Midoriya and watched as his face turned a bright red.

"W-well, I'm h-here to buy that picture frame at the front of the store, the one with the pendant included." Midoriya said and his blush further deepened, causing the orange-haired girl to chuckle and smile at the green-haired boy.

"Ah, is this for Momo?" Kendo busted out laughing as she saw the shock on Midoriya's face and couldn't help it. His faced looked like he was a fish out of water. She chuckled some more as she made her way to the front of the store and grabbed the frame and pendant, then walked to the other side of the counter.

"H-how did y-you know that it was for her?" Midoriya asked incredulously, as he began pulling out his wallet to pay for the frame. His blush continued to plaster his face, causing Kendo to chuckle once more.

"She tells me everything, especially when you confessed your feelings to her. And it's almost Christmas, so naturally I assumed the present was for her. Great pick by the way, and that'll be five thousand yen Midoriya." He handed her the money and she gave him his change before looking at him.

"Do you have a photo for the frame? If you need it printed, I can do it here." Kendo said and Midoriya immediately grasped both of her hands, startling her a bit but smiled at his enthusiasm and lead him to the back of the store. Lo and behold, there was a photo copier there. She walked over to it and began fumbling with the computer next to it.

"Is it on your phone?" She asked, and he handed her his phone. She then connected it to the computer and opened up his pictures, then they began to debate which one they should use for a couple of minutes until they agreed on a picture. It was Midoriya's and Yaoyorozu's first picture together a couple, and it took place during the Training Camp alongside the Wild Wild Pussycats before the invasion of the League of Villains and the capture of Bakugo. Yaoyorozu had her chin one Midoriya's head and her arms wrapped around him while he had both of his hands in his lap. Smiles plastered on both of their faces as they looked at the camera. Kendo then started to print it out a 5x7 picture to fit the frame perfectly. Once that was settled, Kendo closed the shop and the two of them walked back to U.A. while chatting about different stuff. The snow was building up and once they got to the gates of the academy, the build-up was a lot more than last years.

"You guys have a good Christmas, Kendo. Tell them I said hi." Midoriya said as he waved at Kendo. She smiled and waved back as she headed into Class-B's dorm. Midoriya sighed and saw Iida's window still open and used OFA to jump into the rep's room to see both Iida and Todoroki in there waiting for him. The two of them nodded at Midoriya and helped him wrap up the frame. Kendo unfortunately didn't give him a box so he had to place it in his pocket.

"I suggest you do it now Midoriya, it is almost twelve. The party won't start until ten minutes after, so that gives you plenty of time to give her the gifts." Iida said, and Todoroki nodded.

"Good luck Midoriya." He said encouragingly. The OFA user smiled at his friends and ran out of the room, checking his phone to see the time.

 _"Three more minutes! Got to find her."_ Finding Yaoyorozu wasn't hard as she was in the living room, along with most of the class as they were doing karaoke. Without drawing attention, Midoriya stealthily tapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention and Jiro's, but the she noticed the look on his face and smirked before nodding then going back to watching Ashido and Hagakure singing. The two managed to slip away from the rowdy interior and went outside to one of the balconies they had.

Midoriya felt his heart racing as him and Yaoyorozu were alone, but he didn't let that intimidate him. He turned around and looked at her in the eyes before sighing in and out. He then grabbed the wrapped frame from one of his bigger pockets in his coat and held it out for her.

"Merry Christmas, Momo." As he said that, the clock rang, signalling the turning of Christmas followed by numerous cheers. Yaoyorozu's breath hitched as she gingerly gripped the present and began to unwrap it, her eyes watering as she saw what it was. She finished unwrapping it and the dams broke as she saw their first picture as a couple in the frame. Letting the tears fall freely, she embraced Midoriya with intensity as she sobbed quietly in his shoulder while he gently rubbed circles on her back. It felt weird for Midoriya as he was shorter than her by half a head, but he didn't want to ruin anything, so he kept his mouth shut. A light gentle breeze ruffled their clothes and hair as they held each other closely like they were going to be separated.

"Izuku...thank you..." Yaoyorozu breathed in his scent, feeling cozy and secure in his arms. They held each other for a couple more minutes before pulling back and she smiled at him before she gasped.

"I have your present in my room, please wait!" She said and ran inside to get his present, causing the boy to chuckle before taking out the pendant he had in his pocket and examined it. He admired the craftsmanship and the extreme detail on everything. He then heard footsteps and turned to see Yaoyorozu holding a present while panting a little, but flashed him a smile and handed it to him.

"Please open it." She said. Midoriya nodded and tore the wrapping. He gasped when he saw the box and nearly had a heart attack.

"H-how did you find this, Momo? This is extremely rare, almost impossible to get!" Midoriya said as he eyed the figurine inside the box, it was All-Might in an alternative color with his Silver Age hero costume, and it was an extremely rare find. He had been trying to get one to add onto his collection, but couldn't find any within a reasonable price range and now it was in his hands.

"Your mother told me you wanted one of these for so long, and Mr. All-Might just so happened to have one. He heard it and handed it to me while giving me a thumbs-up. Said, "Young Yaoyorozu, give this to Midoriya! Surely receiving it from his girlfriend would make his heart explode!". Something along those lines, anyways, Merry Christmas Izuku." She said and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled at him lovingly. Midoriya smiled and then remembered the pendant.

"I have something else to give you, please, turn around." She nodded and turned her back towards him. He then grabbed the pendant and brought his hand around her neck before putting it on her, hearing her gasp when she saw it. He then clicked the connector and stepped back for her to admire it. Yaoyorozu looked at it and teared up once more before turning around to Midoriya smiling at her. No words were needed as she once more embraced him and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Thank you...for everything." She said to him. they stayed like that until someone cleared their throat, causing the two to look and saw the entire class watching them with Ashido and Kaminari at the front. The two of them turned red with embarrassment and almost separated, but Hagakure stopped them.

"You can't do that, look up!" The two lovers looked and saw a mistletoe right on top of them, and they blushed even further as the implications were crystal clear. Jiro snickered and got her phone out to take a picture.

"Come on, you two. You know what to do." She said. Midoriya then turned to Yaoyorozu with a questioning look. She had a huge blush on her face, but she looked at him and nodded timidly.

"We do have to follow the traditions, Izuku..." She said and then closed her eyes, leaning in. Midoriya's eyes focused on her lips and he copied her. Soon, their lips touched as cheering was heard, and then fireworks fired off in the background, but their focus was only each other as they put their feelings into the kiss. They separated when they need air and placed their foreheads together, gazing at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Momo."

"I love you too, Izuku." The couple said as Hatsume landed on the balcony with one of her gadgets and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, I'm starving. Let's get this party STARTED!" She screamed and ran pass everyone to get to the food first, causing the others to complain and rushed after her, leaving Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki, and Uraraka at the balcony. Iida fixed his glasses and looked over at Midoriya.

"I think we should head in as well." He said and Uraraka nodded, and Todoroki simply followed Iida as they left the couple. Midoriya smiled and looked ver at Yaoyorozu, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him and the two entered the dorm to celebrate the Christmas spirit.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And done! How was it, good, bad?**

 **Anyways, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!**

 **For New Year's, would you like a new girl, or should I keep going with this and** **have Yaoyorozu as the main girl, and also make this like a story that somewhat follows a path of sorts? Or should I just make these as one-shots?**

 **If you have any ideas for the next holiday, please leave it in the reviews!**

 **I hope all of you have a wonderful day, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. New Year's Day

**Hello and welcome to the New Year's special! This will obviously go up on January 1st, so ignore this message entirely!**

 **Due to the majority of reviews, meaning all of them, Yaoyorozu will stay as the main and ONLY girl. So, that's that.**

 **Here are the reviews!**

 **SuperSaiyan79: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **THENINJAOFCOOL: Thanks dude! In my opinion, I prefer Yaoyorozu over Uraraka, but that's mine.**

 **iplongno: Thanks for being a reader of my stories! For your pairing, it is certainly interesting that I might take a crack at it.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: I will!**

 **Toonami4Ever: Thanks!**

 **Zenobien: Thank you for the compliment!**

 **Rexpp: I will!**

 **If you have any holidays that you would like me to due, then please let me know before it actually happens. I will request that it is a holiday/event that is celebrated in Japan. Do leave a description of it so I can go research it and get a grip on what I need to write.**

 **The next one will be Valentine's Day, unless there is an event celebrated before hand.**

 **Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

 **New Year's Day (Shogatsu): Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu (Pairing)**

December 31st was a very hectic time at U.A., especially at the Class 1-A dorms. The outside was decorated with many traditional Japanese pines, bamboo, and many paper decorations depicting the New Year. In the dorm's backyard, papers were hung on a tree with all of the residents' resolutions on them. Currently, it was almost midnight and everyone was currently watching a ball drop in the States. They just finished cleaning up the entire place place from the mess of the party that they and Class 1-B made. They all partied, even inviting some of the other students like Mei Hatsume and Hitoshi Shinso. The non-residents ended up leaving to spend the New Year their own way.

Midoriya placed the remote down onto his lap as he watched the little entertainments that the States had, and sighed before grabbing his phone, then checked a couple of notifications from some of his hero forum discussions, sighing at the endless comments about Mt. Lady and Midnight. He pocketed his phone and looked up to see his girlfriend's eyes piercing his own, causing him to jump back a bit in abruptness but immediately calmed down and smiled at her. Yaoyorozu and Midoriya finally made their relationship public after Christmas, even though everyone already knew they were dating, but were a celebratory about the announcement, except for Bakugo. While everyone else was partying, the hot-head was fuming that the nerd got a girlfriend, and a smoking one at that, before him.

"Guys! The ball drop is starting!" Ashido yelled out and everyone zoomed in onto the ball as everyone started to countdown. Midoriya smiled and counted down alongside the rest of his classmates, even Bakugo was counting. The excitement for the turning of the new year was ready to burst, especially from Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Hagakure to name a few.

"..3,...2,...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Fireworks fired off as everyone jumped up in excitement, people were hugging each other and overall celebrating the occasion. Midoriya smiled as he felt Yaoyorozu wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips onto his, and he deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. They effectively shut the world around off and focused solely in each other as they shared a passionate kiss. They finally broke away from each other due to the lack of air, and both panted while smiling at each other.

"Midoriya bro!" Kirishima slapped him on the back, hard, causing the green-haired boy to tumble into his girlfriend's chest. Yaoyorozu blushed as Midoriya quickly got off of her and apologized profusely before turning to Kirishima with a pout while the red-head only smirked at his friend. Everyone else smiled and laughed at the scene in front of them, and Jiro patted Yaoyorozu's shoulder then giving her best-friend a thumbs-up. The pony-tailed girl only sighed in disbelief, but smiled at Midoriya in a headlock by Kaminari and Kirishima, all three were laughing while Iida was trying to settle them down with Uraraka calming him down. Todoroki was smiling at the scene, while Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance. Sero, Sato, and Koda were all celebrating alongside Ojiro and Hagakure. Ashido was being herself and jumping around the living room, Asui had a smile on her face, Aoyama was too busy looking at himself, and the little pervert was celebrating in more ways than people would've liked to know.

After their little celebrations, it was almost 1 in the morning as people retired to their beds, leaving only Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki to clean up the other's messes.

"Hey Izuku, would you like to got to the temple with me tomorrow? I'll also extend this offer to the rest of you guys too, and I'll be inviting Shiozaki and Itsuka a well. They'll be meeting us at the station at 10:00." Yaoyorozu asked Midoriya after cleaning up the living room. The others also perked up in interest and all began to think about it.

"Of course Momo! Besides, I need to go there for my mother's sake. I think we should go together! What do you guys say?" He turned to the others. Todoroki nodded and then retired for the night, Midoriya nodded and looked at his two other best-friends.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Yaoyorozu! I will partake in this as well! What about you, Uraraka?" Iida asked the zero-gravity girl. She placed her finger to her chin and then clasped her hands together.

"I'm in! I think it's a great idea, Yaomomo! To think, all the fun adventures we could have these next couple of days, we should definitely go to the New Year's festival on the third of January!" Uraraka exclaimed happily, looking at Iida and then to Midoriya. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness, causing smiles to appear on the remaining occupants' faces. All of a sudden, they heard the fridge open and closed, then Asui appeared in the living room with a bottle of water in her hands. She blinked in surprise at them still awake before nodding to them.

"I would also like to join you guys tomorrow, if you don't mind, kero." Asui said, looking at Yaoyorozu, who broke out of her stupor and happily nodded.

"Of course, Tsu! The more they merrier! Please be at the station by 10, and also we will be eating lunch their as well. If you need money, I can happily lend it to you, and that goes for all of you as well." Yaoyorozu said, a look of enthusiasm on her face. Midoriya chuckled and nodded to Asui, who nodded and retired to her room. Uraraka and Iida soon excused themselves as well, and then the two lovers followed shortly after.

 **The Next Day (January 1st)**

Midoriya yawned into his hand as he scratched his back with the other one, trying to keep his eyes open as he waited at the station for their little trip to the temple. He was excited for it, but the lack of sleep he got from his little rendezvous with Yaoyorozu didn't help his case one bit, but it apparently helped her out so he wasn't entirely complaining.

"Here you go, Izuku." He turned and saw Yaoyorozu holding two cups of coffee. Gingerly taking one, he sipped the warm liquid and sighed happily before thanking her. The two of them arrived rather early to the station, leaving them with some time to themselves which neither of them opposed to. She asked Midoriya to hold her cup, which he did, and she stretched her arms, sighing in relief when she heard the pops and cracks. Midoriya blushed and looked away as her chest would also follow suit in her movements, and that didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend. She smirked and grabbed her coffee from his hand and took some more sips before removing the cup from her lips. Her warm breath visible due to the cold temperatures this time of year, and she shivered a bit due to the breeze rolling in. Midoriya sensed her discomfort and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body, garnering a gasp from his refined girlfriend. She smiled and leaned into him, snuggling close chest and sighing in content.

"Momo! Midoriya! Hello there!" The two of them saw Kendo and Shiozaki walking up to them, their bags in their hands. The two Class 1-B girls stopped in front of the two and smiled. Yaoyorozu stepped forward and embraced her friend her partner during the internships while Midoriya ghosted over to Shiozaki, smiling at the vine girl and began to chat with her over some random topics. Kendo and Yaoyorozu watched their interaction while they were about to grab some additional supplies that they might need for the trip.

"They've gotten rather close now, haven't they?" Kendo inquired as she grabbed gum from the rack and then some flashlights just in case before joining Yaoyorozu at the counter, who had some water and some other stuff that would be useful for their trip.

"I'm not surprised, Izuku has the knack for making friends and being close to them. All the more reason why I love him, and I'm happy for Shiozaki, as she doesn't seem to have that many friends." Yaoyorozu stated before paying for both of their stuff and placed the bag into her bag before they walked out of the little shop to see the rest of their group chatting it up with Midoriya and Shiozaki. As the two got closer to the group, they saw some new additions to the group and smiled as they reconvened with them. Jiro and Kaminari had joined the group alongside a very familiar set of pink locks and a set of goggles. Hatsume had a huge grin on her face as she ran up to the group and got unbelievably close to Midoriya, her yellow eyes meeting his green ones as her smile never left her face.

"Hello there, Izuku! Are you guys going to the temple?" Hatsume asked, causing Midoriya to awkwardly laugh and stepped back a little before looking over the pink-haired mechanic. She wasn't wearing her usual tank-top, but instead was in a long-sleeve and a skirt with leggings, just like the rest of the girls here.

"Yeah, we are Mei. But, what about you? Shouldn't you be in the studio, or did Mr. Power Loader kick you out of there again?" Midoriya asked, seeing the sporadic girl not looking at him. He sighed but laughed.

"Anyways, would you like to join us?"

"Of course!" Hatsume said loudly before going over to scan her phone at the platform. Everyone else just smiled before they followed her to the platform, and then boarded the train when it arrived. The ride to the temple was a rather long adventure, so they found ways to entertain themselves even though they separated themselves to each side of the train cart, girls on one side and the boys on the other side with Hatsume also sitting there. The girls were talking about what to do once they got to the temple while the guys were discussing possible areas they could go after the temple visit. It occupied them, so once they were done deciding on the schedule, they were almost at their destination.

Once they reached the place, they disembarked the train and watched as the streams of commuters traveled to and from. They walked out of the station and Yaoyorozu glanced around until they saw the route to the temple, as it was visible from where they were currently. Jiro whistled as she saw the sight of the temple, which looked grandiose by itself, but the variety of colors and the endless amount of people celebrating the passing of the old year and into the fresh year somehow made it a lot more grand. They followed the path to the temple, stopping by stalls left and right to see the different items. They continued up the path, seeing the temple getting closer and closer until they were right in front of the temple. It was almost quiet except for the pattering of people's footsteps as people were praying for a great year while others were admiring the sights.

"We can meet here at the entrance at 2, is that alright with everyone?" Yaoyorozu said, and everyone nodded before broke away. Yaoyorozu walked over to Midoriya and wrapped her arm around his, then began to walk with him to go pray alongside many of the people that came as well. They also saw Shiozaki praying alongside Kendo as the Class 1-B vice-representative saying a small prayer, earning a couple of glances from some of the other visitors, but they paid her no mind as they went back to praying for the year. After that, Midoriya placed a coin in one of the little places for it and clapped twice then bowed, then he nodded to Yaoyorozu and the other girls.

"I'll go check were Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka went off to. Jiro and Kaminari are over there at the bells, and Tsu is at the store buying some souvenirs for her parents. I'll meet you at the place." Midoriya said, pecking Yaoyorozu's lips before walking off to find his classmates, leaving behind a giggling Yaoyorozu staring at her boyfriend. She then heard laughter coming from behind and turned to see Kendo and Shiozaki walking up to her, both had smiles on their faces as they reached the creation quirk user.

"You guys are seriously cute, I might gush in cuteness." Kendo teased Yaoyorozu, causing pink to cover the onyx-eyed girl's cheeks. The orange-haired girl chuckled before smiling at her friend while Shiozaki just smiled as she watched her friend's interaction with another. Kendo then looked over to her vice and grabbed her arm, surprising the vine girl and laughed while doing so, causing the girl to pout but slowly joined in with the laughter, forgetting that they were in a temple. People were looking at them, dismissing them as quick as they laid eyes on them and went on with their day.

Midoriya managed to find Tsu along with Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida as they were looking at the decorations and sights around the temple. Uraraka smiled when she saw him and waved, causing the rest of them to turn around to the green-haired boy.

"Hi Deku! We're just looking around at all the different stalls, we even found some nice looking New Year's dolls." Uraraka said as she showed him a doll she bought as. Asui also showed him her doll she bought alongside Uraraka, showing the colorful variation between the two. Midoriya chuckled and then went over to Iida and Todoroki, who were glancing at the endless amount of festive objects alongside the various stalls containing food, and lots of it.

"Hello there Midoriya, me and Todoroki were just checking out the selection here. There are many intricate designs and patterns here, so vibrate to say the least." Iida stated before continuing to look over some of the other stuff, while Todoroki just nodded to Midoriya and went over to buy a small little pine that was being sold at the stall right next to them. Midoriya just smiled and then browsed through the stalls, seeing many interesting things that caught his eyes as he was trying to find something to give Yaoyorozu for the occasion. He looked through the variety of trinkets and little mementos, but didn't find anything that looked appealing to him. He sighed and searched around for anything that would look nice on Yaoyorozu, especially since they'll be going to one of the festivals the day after tomorrow.

"What would look good on her...?" Midoriya questioned out loud, not noticing that someone was walking up to him from behind until they tapped him on the shoulder, causing the young boy to jump. He blinked and then turned around to see Shiozaki holding two hairpins with flowers on them, one green and the other blue.

"I'm sorry Izuku, but I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to get something for Yaoyorozu. I think this green one would look fantastic on her, so you should give it to her." She said, handing it to Midoriya, who was still shocked by her, but then he quickly started to shake his head.

"No, no, no, I can't take this Ibara. You bought it, and I think you should give it to her. It would act like a sort of connection between the two of you. You've wanted to talk with her for quite awhile haven't you?" Midoriya asked, smiling when he saw the tint of pink on her cheeks. She chuckled and then looked at him before shoving it into his hands.

"Don't worry about that, Izuku. Me and her already made plans to go shopping tomorrow along with Itsuka and the rest of the Class 1-B girls. I want you to give her the pin, please." She said and walked off, leaving behind a confused Midoriya with the hairpin in his palm. He watched her retreating figure before examining the pin in his hands, admiring the beautiful pattern on it and the green flower complimenting the entire thing.

"Well, I guess I have to do it now." He said, chuckling before walking off to find Yaoyorozu at the place where they were supposed to meet up. She saw him from the corner of her eye and turned to him, smiling.

"How was it? Did you find anything interesting?" She asked, eyeing his clenched fist. He followed her gaze and chuckled before walking up to her and clipping her hair with it. She gasped as she watched him retreat a bit, looking at the hairpin in her hair.

"Beautiful..." He unconsciously said, causing her to blush and she grabbed her phone. She then held the camera and looked at the hairpin, her cheeks burning as she admired the simplistic, yet appealing, object in her hair. She pocketed her phone and smiled at him, walking up to him and placing her lips onto his for a quick, simple kiss.

"Thank you, Izuku." She pulled away, and placed her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck as they stayed like that waiting for the others to get back so that they can go eat.

"Actually...Shiozaki gave that me to give to you. So, I guess it was a present from me and her..." Midoriya said.

"I guess I'll have to thank her too, then. Either way, it looks really beautiful." Yaoyorozu said as she broke away from their embrace, seeing that the rest of the group was walking over and she noticed that Kaminari was in his short-circuited form while a smirking Jiro was helping him walk. Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow at her friend, but all she got was some more snickering. Iida sighed and fixed his glasses before placing stuff in his bag that he had bought at the stalls and nodded that he was ready to go. Midoriya then looked at Shiozaki and mouthed a thank you to her, which she nodded and smiled.

"Alright, where should we eat?" Yaoyorozu asked the group as they left the temple grounds.

"Soba." Todoroki said, causing many of the Class 1-A members to chuckle and agreed with him. Yaoyorozu then looked over at Kendo and Shiozaki, and they nodded as well. Once they got onto the train, they made their way back to Musutafu and headed for a Soba place, finding one rather quickly, they had a great time there as they ate and laughed. Yaoorozu and Kendo planned their shopping day tomorrow while Shiozkai just listened attentively to their plans while the rest were laughing at Kaminari still in his short-circuited form. Todoroki was happily eating his cold soba while Iida was once again in his authoritative ode trying to settle down his classmates. Midoriya chuckled and slurped his soba as he looked out the window.

"Can't wait for these next couple of days..."

 **The Following Day (January 2nd)**

Midoriya stayed and helped with taking down the decorations in the interior while Yaoyorozu went along with the Class 1-B girls to go shopping, which he still chuckled at her enthusiasm when shopping was brought up. He planned on visiting his mom alongside the boys besides Bakugo, who declined the offer rather harshly, telling him to "Fuck off, nerd." which irked Midoriya a bit, but decided not to pursue it. Everyone else happily agreed so when they were done with cleaning up the interior, they all said their goodbyes to the Class 1-A girls, and Bakugo, then made their way over to Midoriya's house. Once they got there, Midoriya rang the doorbell, and the door flung open revealing the green-haired boy's mother.

"Izu, and you brought your friends as well! Please, do come in, I brewed some tea if you would like some!" Inko said before walking back to the kitchen, preparing the boys something to eat for lunch.

"Thank you for allowing us to be here, Ms. Midoriya." Iida said, bowing to the elder Midoriya while the rest of the boys migrated to the living room, and Kirishima grabbed the remote for the game console, turning it on and scrolled through all the games Midoriya had. Kaminari grabbed the second controller before grabbing the rest and placing it on the table while Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida went into the kitchen to help Inko out.

Within a couple of minutes, the living room was getting hectic as they were playing a fighting game with many characters as Kirishima, Kaminaru, Sato, and Mineta were playing while Koda and Aoyama watched from the couches while Ojiro was admiring the picture frames on the wall. Inko chuckled when Kaminari shouted, indicating that he lost first while snickering was heard after that. Midoriya shook his head and chuckled while Iida pinched the bridge of his nose then turned to Inko.

"I apologize for their rowdy behavior, Ms. Midoriya." He said, but she waved him off and told him it was alright for them to have fun. Todoroki was helping her slice some meat and then placed them on some toasted bread before also placing some cheese down onto them. He then placed it in the oven then started to bake them before walking over to Inko to grab some more stuff to prepare.

"Oh, it's fine Todoroki. I can handle it." She said, but the fire-ice user shook his head and took it from her.

"Please, allow me to do it, Ms. Midoriya. It's the least I can do since you allowed us to visit your home." Todoroki said before walking over to Midoriya and Iida then began to prepare the other dishes for their lunch. The three of them enjoyed a comfortable silence as the groans, laughter, and screaming from the living room as they helped Inko with the remainder of the lunch. Once everything was ready, the four of them made their way to the living room, placing down the food onto the table, gaining the attention of the boys.

"Wow! These look amazing!" Kaminari grabbed one of the sandwiches, eyeing it with his mouth drooling. Kirishima placed the controller down and eyed the rest of the food with hunger, alongside the rest of the boys. Inko chuckled happily as she went back into the kitchen to get the drinks. Midoriya handed everyone a plate before they began to dig into the food as Inko brought in the tea and then ruffled Midoriya's hair.

"I'll be heading out now, Izu. Do greet Momo for me, alright? I'll see you later, be good!" She said before going on with her day, leaving behind a embarrassed son with his friends chuckling at the interaction. Midoriya then coughed and gestured to the food, and they all began to eat while they chatted about the festival tomorrow.

* * *

Yaoyorozu walked out of the clothing shop, several bags in her arms as she met up with the group. She had created some shopping carts for the group to use, and she placed her bags in her area of the cart. Kendo chuckled as she watched the Class 1-A vice representative place more bags in the seemingly plenty amount of bags in the carts. She then turned to see Tokage, Tsunotori, and Kodai returning with bags of their own as they were chatting it up.

"This is a lot of bags..." Shiozaki muttered as she was sitting down with Yanagi and Komori resting their legs from walking around the mall ever since this morning. It still was very busy as people were shopping for the great deals of New Year's. Kendo walked up to Yaoyorozu and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why isn't the rest of the Class 1-A girls here?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"They're doing something back at the dorm, what it is, I don't know. Izuku is at his house with the boys, and they're just hanging out." Yaoyorozu said as she finished arranging the bags so that it would all fit. She then looked at the other girls before checking her phone, checking the time in the process.

"I'm going to buy a yukata, do you guys already have one?" She asked Kendo, who nodded and explained that they went out to shop a week ago, but she would gladly help her pick one out. And so, they eventually found a yukata shop and went in, seeing all the beautiful robes in multitudes of colors caused Yaoyorozu to gasp at how beautiful they all looked and immediately went straight to some of the vibrant ones. The Class 1-B girls watched as she grabbed numerous colorful ones and followed her to the dressing room with the carts.

"Big sister Kendo, is she alright? She spent an an awful amount of money." Kodai said as she looked at the smiling sister figure.

"Yeah, don't worry. Money is the least of her problems." She chuckled as Yaoyorozu came out with a purple and blue yukata, looked at them for their opinions. Tokage whistled as she looked over the girl, admiring her mature figure and was a bit jealous.

"Damn, that looks good on you, girl." She said, and Kodai agreed. Yanangi just nodded before going with Tsunotori and Komori to browse some of the other yukatas. Both Shiozaki and Kendo looked at the outfit and shook their heads, causing Yaoyorozu to nod and quickly went back into the changing room to find another one to try out. She ended up going through a couple of them, with Tokage complimenting her and both representatives disagreeing on her choice. Eventually, she came out with a green and black one with a slightly darker middle section of the outfit. It complimented her figure perfectly as it hugged her in all the right places, which caused Kendo to whistle in approval.

"I think that's perfect, after all, doesn't Midoriya love green? Everything about him is green, so why not have his girlfriend wear a green yukata for tomorrow?" She said, causing Yaoyorozu to blush as she looked at herself in the mirror, examining the outfit and nodded before going back into the room to change out of it.

"I'll go with it then." She said once she exited out of the room with the green yukata in her hands as she went over to the counter to pay for it. Once she was done, they all reconvened in front of the store and then went over to go eat at the food court to talk about the plans for tomorrow at the festival.

 **The Final Day (January 3rd)**

Midoriya waited at the entrance for Yaoyorozu, wearing pants and a green-hooded jacket with a green and black shirt. He was playing with his green-beanie with his gloved hands. He breathed out, watching the visible breath appear in front of him before disappearing in sight. The endless stream of people walking into the area was a sight to behold. Most of Class 1-A and B were there and had already gone ahead of the green-haired boy, but he insisted that he wait on his girlfriend at the entrance.

"Izuku." He turned and his breath hitched and his stomach instantly gained butterflies as he laid his eyes on Yaoyorozu. His heart almost stopped as he saw utter perfection in human form. She was wearing the green flower hairpin in her flowing hair as it was kept down, which he absolutely loved that style. Her yukata was a mixture of black and his favorite color, adding on the beauty she beheld before him. She watched him look over her, making her blush as she was happy that he loved the outfit and she walked up to him, holding a small pouch in her hands.

"Momo...beautiful..." Midoriya stuttered out, blushing in embarrassment when he couldn't say a proper statement, but his compliment made her blush a lot too. She smiled and slipped her arm around his and began to heads into the variety of stalls. The two of them walked around the stalls, looking at the many different stuff that each had to offer, and they had fun while doing so. They tried all of the food, ran into a couple of their friends, and did all the fun activities like fishing for the fish and stuff like that. A smile was present on both of their faces as Yaoyorozu beamed with excitement as she ran ahead of him, looking around her, seeing the lights all shining and the setting sun in the background which created the perfect scene for a celebration. Midoriya watched as her eyes light up with all the decorations in view, and couldn't help but hold that image in his mind.

"Oh! Izuku, there is some crepes over there! Let's go!" She said excitingly, grabbing onto his arm and dashed towards the stall, dragging a smiling Midoriya with her. They went to more stalls and overall, having a great time at the festival as they continued with their date. They came across some more of their classmates and they hung out for awhile before they separated to find a place for the firework show.

"I think this is a great spot, Izuku." Yaoyorozu said as she looked behind her, seeing Midoriya making his way to her as she managed to find a relatively close place to the firework show, plus it was elevated so that they had an advantage. There weren't a lot of people around where they were which she was grateful for so that she could have some quality time with Midoriya. They leaned on the bars that overlooked the ground level as they waited for the show to start. Midoriya felt her brush up against him and blushed as she leaned herself onto him, sighing happily as she looked at him.

"I had a fun time here today, and a very happy New Year's. Thank you for everything Izuku, I really mean it." She said as she turned herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to his chest tightly, causing the green-haired boy to blush wildly as he felt her breasts squish into his chest, but he kept it to himself. A smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer and their lips almost touching as they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"I had a fun time because you were here, Momo. Where ever you're happy, I'm happy." Midoriya said, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Was that a quote from a hero movie? That sounded incredible cheesy." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah...sorry I couldn't think of anything else." Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but Yaoyorozu shook her head with a smile on her face as she tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him even closer to her lips.

"Don't be sorry, I loved it. And..." Yaoyorozu leaned in so that their noses touched ever so slightly as she gazed into his eyes.

"I wish this moment would last forever." She said before closing the gap between the two as sparks fired off in both of their bodies as they tighten their hold onto each other. Right on cue, the fireworks began to fire off as they both continued with their kiss, putting their emotions into that kiss and showing their love for each other. Midoriya gripped her waist tighter as he pulled her in even closer, causing Yaoyorozu to moan into the kiss and pushed herself onto him. They slowly pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two and a couple of seconds later it disappeared. They looked at each other lovingly before embracing each other into a hug, enjoying the warmth as fireworks fired off in the background.

"I love you, Izuku."

"Love you too, Momo."

* * *

 **And done! Sorry it took so long to get this thing done, some stuff came up but! It is completely fine!**

 **Anyways, hope you have a great New Year's and I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I am currently working on the next chapter for Solar and Lunar, so be on the look out for that in the upcoming days!**

 **If you have a celebration or an event that you want me to do, please leave it in the reviews so that I can research it and make a story around it, please and thank you!**

 **Hope you all have a good day, and I'll see you later!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Hello and welcome to the Valentine's Day special! Will be going straight into it, and I wish all of you a very lovely day. Or, if you're like me, a very lonely day! And very sorry that this chapter is late, stuff has been happening, plus I kind of forgot about this, so….**

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

Yaoyorozu fumbled with the spatula, dropping into the mixing bowl filled with chocolate. She cursed and picked it up before placing it in the kitchen sink and then looked over at her chocolate batter, nodding in affirmation before going over to the cupboards and retrieving a heart-shaped mold pan. She poured in the chocolate before doing extra things with it, like putting in small amounts of white chocolate on top or adding some decorations to it before placing them into the oven. She took off her apron and sighed in content before looking at her phone, seeing the date of Feb. 13 on her screen.

"I hope these turn out as I want them to, don't want to disappoint Izuku tomorrow. Mother was adamant on using her own recipe." She said before starting her clean-up, making sure the counter top is spotless. Her mother walked in a couple of minutes before the chocolates were ready.

"I see that you've finished making then, Momo. Do they look excellent?" She asked, peaking at them from the little door window. Yaoyorozu was unsure that she did them right, but her mother sensed her daughter's uneasiness and stood up from her gazing. She walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

"Don't worry, from what I saw, they were amazing. I'm sure Izuku is going to love them. Just make sure you actually give them to him." She teased before walking out of the kitchen, hugging Yaoyorozu before retiring for the night. The oven ringed, catching her attention as she rushed over to grab the mittens and the pads. She quickly pulled out the pan and placed it on the pads, marvelling at how delicious they looked. She waited for them to cool down in order to taste test them. Once they cooled down a bit, she popped the chocolate heart into her mouth, moaning in delight at her tasty they were and celebrated her success. Yaoyorozu created a Valentine's Day goodie bag and placed the chocolates inside, typing it up with a pink ribbon and placed them in the fridge.

"There, I'm really excited when Izuku eats this. It's pretty late, I'll clean up here and then get to bed." She said before cleaning up the area and skipped to her room when she was finished, turning the lights off to the kitchen on her way out. Hoping for the best, Yaoyorozu retired for the night, the chocolates on her mind as she drifted to sleep.

The next day, Midoriya walked to U.A., seeing the exchanging of chocolates already happening on the train, and on his way to the academy. He smiled as he received some chocolates from his mother in the morning, so he wasn't as bothered by the lack of chocolates. Not as much as Sero or Mineta during class. Iida gave everyone chocolates in class, including Aizawa, but they said 'it didn't count'.

"Midoriya." He turned and saw Todoroki holding out a small bag of chocolates shaped like snowflakes. The ice-fire user handed it over to the green-haired kid and walked off, leaving him stunned for a couple of seconds before smiling at the thought and placed them in his bag. He then looked over at Yaoyorozu, who was talking to Jiro and Tsu about something.

"She hasn't given me any chocolate yet…" He mumbled, but then shook his head and brushed it off like it was nothing, but he was secretly disappointed that she didn't give any to him and it was already well into the second half of the school day. Unknown to Midoriya, Yaoyorozu was secretly taking glimpses of him as he walked out of the classroom, presumably to get lunch. Once he was out of the room, she sighed and looked at the chocolate goodie bag, ruffling it a bit.

"Aren't you going to give it to him, Momo?" Jiro asked as she looked at the bag, and then to her friend.

"I am, but…" Yaoyorozu trailed off as she once again went back to looking at the bag, causing her friend to let out a disgruntled sigh before snatching it out of her hands. She cried out in disbelief as she tried to grab it out of Jiro's hands, but to no avail.

"Kyoka, give me it back!" Yaoyorozu cried out, causing Jiro to laugh as she ran out of the class with her in tow. Tsu just watched from the class as they left, putting her finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey Tsu!" She turned and saw Uraraka walking up to her, eating some chocolates that Iida gave to the class,

"Uraraka, did you give some chocolates?" The frog-girl asked her. Uraraka just smiled and nodded, not going further with it which didn't bother her much.

Yaoyorozu chased Jiro through the hallways, earning them a couple of stares from the students as they ran threw the crowd. Jiro laughed as she stopped and turned around to see the her glaring friend as she stopped in front of her. Both of them were panting hard from their little game of chase, and both were pretty worn out by it, but both of them began to laugh. Jiro tossed the goodie bag to Yaoyorozu.

"That was pretty fun, Yaomomo. Anyways, I have to be somewhere right now, make sure you give that to Deku. He seemed pretty bummed out this morning." Jiro said, waving as she left. Yaoyorozu looked at her chocolates and then glanced around her, trying to find her favorite green-haired boy, but didn't see him at all. She bit her lip in frustration and fished her phone out of her pocket, but then she was bumped from behind, causing her to trip over her feet and fell face first into the floor.

"Ah, Yaomomo! I'm very sorry about that!" The floored girl groaned and picked herself up, turning to see Ashido clasping both hands together in an apologetic manor. Yaoyorozu just shook her head and then looked at the floor, seeing the chocolates she made all scrunched up and overall, completely destroyed by her body and the floor. Her face molded into one of horror as she quickly swiped the bag and looked at the destroyed chocolates, hours of hard labor destroyed and she could only look at the aftermath. Ashido peaked over her shoulder and saw the crushed chocolates, then at Yaoyorozu's expression. She instantly felt bad and placed her hand on her shoulder, getting the spiky-haired girl's attention.

"Weren't those for Midoriya? I'm sure that he would understand if you told him what happened, just blame it on me if you have to! Just to make you feel better!" Ashido exclaimed, hoping that it would make the vice rep distracted from the messed up chocolates, but the air around her darkened even more. Ashido sighed as she propped up her head with her arms and began to ponder ideas to help her friend out.

"How about you invite him to your house? There you can remake it for him!" Ashido looked expectantly at Yaoyorozu, who was weighing in her options. After thinking about it for some time, she nodded and got up. She tossed the bag to Ashido, who yelped as she was caught off guard by the throw.

"You can have it, even though you were the cause of its destruction, I appreciate you helping me out. By the way, why were you in such a rush?" Yaoyorozu asked as she stood up, then turned to the pinkette. Ashido grinned and rubbed the back of her head, laughing awkwardly in the process, causing Yaoyorozu to tilt her head in confusion with her eyebrow raised.

"Well... you see…" Before she could say anything, a white cloth wrapped itself around Ashido and jerked her back, stunning Yaoyorozu until she saw Aizawa was the culprit. Ashido struggled as she wailed her arms around.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back there!" Ashido complained, still struggling in the Pro-Hero's capture weapon.

"You can't get out of remedials that easily, Ashido. Ah, Yaoyorozu, can you give these to Midoriya?" Aizawa had his sleeping bag right behind him and he started to rummage through it until he pulled out a stack of papers clipped together. He placed them in her hands before walking off, dragging his sleeping bag and a yelling Ashido. Yaoyorozu rubbed her temple, sighing before looking at the papers.

"These are the ones for the dance on White Day. Izuku was pretty adamant when he brought it up with the staff surprised it actually went through. Now, where would he be?" She started to walk around the hallways, unable to find her boyfriend anywhere, until she went to the library as she heard a loud explosion. She quickly ran over and opened the door to see Bakugo firing off small explosions with several of the bookshelves knocked down and a ton of burnt books all over the ground. She then beyond the angered blonde to see Iida, Todoroki, and her boyfriend sitting in chairs looking at him. She then looked at the broken table in the middle with textbooks sprawled over the floor.

"This is stupid! How can Deku have chocolates before me?!" Bakugo yelled out, pointing at the green-haired boy angrily. Midoriya just looked at him and sighed before grabbing his books from the floor while Iida was doing his weird hand gestures again towards Bakugo. Todoroki just looked at the mess around the library and sighed heavily before putting some small fires out.

"I'm sure Midoriya would be the first one to receive some chocolates rather than you, Bakugo." Todoroki said plainly, as he started to put the bookshelves back into place.

"What was that, you icy shithead?!" Bakugo yelled out, whirling around to glare at him. Todoroki just ignored him as he tossed something at Midoriya. Yaoyorozu just sighed as she walked over to Midoriya, nodding at both Todoroki and Iida.

"Ah, Momo. Hello there." Midoriya said as she walked up to him and hugged him for a little bit before looking at the damage Bakugo did. She didn't say anything as her gaze fixated onto the thing Midoriya was holding in his hands. Her face paled as she watched grab one of the broken chocolate hearts and popped one into his mouth, and she waited for the worst possible outcome, but watched his face beam with happiness.

"These are really good, Momo. I'm guessing this is your mother's recipe, you did a very good job. Thank you." He said, causing her to blush slightly, but then she shook her head and looked at him.

"How did you get those, and besides...you weren't supposed to get them…" Yaoyorozu mumbled the last part as she tapped her fingers together nervously, but being Midoriya and all, he heard her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to get these? Oh, and I got it from Ashido when she was here with Mr. Aizawa for her remedials. Anyways, he said you have some papers for me?" Midoriya asked. Yaoyorozu nodded and handed it over to Midoriya, who then looked over the pages. He smiled as he went over to his bag and placed the stack in a folder before walking back over to Yaoyorozu.

"Good, I'm glad that's into effect, anyways, back to our earlier conversation. How come you didn't want me to get these chocolates? They taste really good if you ask me." He looked at her with concern on his face. She sighed and rubbed her arm.

"Well...since it was all crushed up due to a certain mischievous girl we know, and I wanted it to look presentable to you, so the plan was to invite you over to cook the chocolates again." She smiled shyly, blushing as she looked away. Midoriya just smiled as he then looked over at Bakugo, who was seering with anger as he glared at him from his spot in the middle of the library.

"Damnit Deku! Stop flaunting your girlfriend in front me! You want to fucking die?!" He shouted. Iida was panicking as he rushed all over to pick up the leftover books that weren't too badly burnt while Todoroki was still putting out the fires, and now staff members were arriving at the library. Aizawa just huffed in annoyance as he dragged a shouting Bakugo out of the library while the rest of the teachers began to clean up the damage the explosion quirk user did. Midoriya also began to help by grabbing Yaoyorozu some food as she created several bookcases, with the coverage of the female staff and helpers of course, and soon the library was up and running again. Midoriya sat down where Yaoyorozu was happily stuffing her face with cheeseburgers and fries. He laughed and handed her a napkin, stopping her from stuffing her face and then she grabbed it out of his hands, wiping her face elegantly before placing it down alongside the cheeseburger and sighed blissfully.

"You know, this doesn't mean you're off the hook for White Day, Izuku. I expect your very best when that comes." Yaoyorozu said playfully, as she gave him a sly smile before digging back in to her burger. Midoriya just sighed and shook his head before gazing out the window.

" _Time to think about what I'm going to do for White Day, and the dance."_ He thought.

* * *

 **And done! This is a short one because I'm making White Day the main holiday from the two, so White Day will be longer than this. Apologies this is 5 days lates, so many crazy things have been happening to me that required my attention, but I have the outline for White Day already planned out, so be on the lookout for that chapter! Thank you for reading this shorter chapter and I'll catch you guys later! Bye!**


	4. White Day

**Hello and welcome back to the story! Next up, is the White Day chapter! Anyways, this will be longer than the Valentine's Day chapter to sum up the sub-plot of these two holidays/events, if that makes sense…**

 **On some other notes, the revised PersonaxMHA will still be released sometime within the next two weeks, since next week is Spring Break, so that'll give me plenty, and I mean, plenty time to work on that story, and also the next chapter for AHoSaL.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you, the White Day chapter!**

* * *

 **White Day**

Ever since Valentine's Day ended for Midoriya, the days leading up to the infamous day that he's been dreading for the past month has been finally arrived, White Day. He scrambled around the academy, holding supplies for the dance that accompanied the special day. The green-haired kid had asked some of his own classmates to help him out with this endeavor, and some of them did indeed help, with Kirishima and Kaminari setting up the decorations in the multi-purpose hall, Iida was out getting some stuff that they missed, and the rest of the boys were either looking for something to give to the girls or helping out with the preparations for the dance. Midoriya checked his phone before rushing over to the classroom in order to grab something he forgot in his bag.

"I need to give Momo the chocolates I made with mom yesterday, but I haven't found the right time to do so just yet. Anyways, I need to do a quick grab-and-go so that I can quickly go back to the hall and work on the decorations." Midoriya said as he opened the door, seeing the girls of his class talking in a circle around Uraraka's desk. He sent a quick greetings to all the girls and quickly pecked Yaoyorozu's check, causing her to blush slightly. They all watched as he dug through his bag, cursing as he rummaged through his bag before sighing in relief and pulled out a piece of paper, and also some chocolates that were heart-shaped. He quickly ran back over to Yaoyorozu, kissing her on the cheek once more and placed the chocolates in her hands, then sped off in a hurry. She couldn't help but smile as they watched him rush off in a hurry, then turned back to each other. Ashido eyed the bag of chocolates in the Yaoyorozu and poked her arm, getting the girl's attention. Yaoyorozu looked at the pinkette before chuckling and opened the bag, letting Ashido have some, and then she passed it around to the others. They all popped one into their mouths, moaning in delight as the chocolate practically melting into their mouths.

"Holy crap! This tastes amazing! Midoriya becoming more and more of a keeper, huh Yaomomo?" Ashido exclaimed, causing said girl to blush as she nodded a little. After they were done eating the chocolates, they then began to talk about the dance that was happening tonight.

"Midoriya's been pretty busy these past couple of weeks with the preparations of the dance. He's pretty devoted to it, and he wants to make it perfect for everyone. Can't say I'm impressed with his perseverance." Hagakure said, going through some papers from class earlier.

"Momo, didn't you ask Deku if you could help out?" Jiro asked her friend, who smiled softly and shook her head as she laid it down on the desk, sighing.

"I did, but Izuku rejected the offer. He wanted it to be an 'official White Day event', and he wanted just the guys to help out. He looked troubled by rejecting the offer, but I understood where he was coming from, making this a sort of favor from Valentine's Day, if that makes any sense. Anyways, after school, do you guys want to go look for dresses, I'll pay the bills, so don't worry about it." Yaoyorozu's face went all starstruck as she looked at all of them with a gleeful expression that always appeared when she talked about shopping of sorts.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Uraraka said, clasping her hands together and then looked at Tsu, who just nodded alongside. Yaoyorozu's face lit up as she then looked at the rest of the girls, who then nodded at her. She squealed in delight, which caused the group to laugh at her anticipation. The school day was currently a half-day as U.A. celebrated White Day, and thus, the happy young-heroes get the day practically off, more specifically, the girls got that off day. The boys were scrambling around trying to get the dance all set-up, with Midoriya at the middle of the hectic day.

"Man, this is kind of sucks. At least we got out of class, am I right?" Kaminari said as he passed the lights to Shoji, who was hanging them on the walls. Mineta sniffed as he held the ladder for Shoji.

"The girls did some swimming lessons! Damnit, I wanted to see their nice bodies, hehehe…" Mineta said, gaining several stares from the other members of his class. Kirishima just sighed and went over to place some boxes with decorations to the side, while Tetsutetsu helped out with the outside decorations alongside the rest of the Class-B boys. Monoma complained all the while they worked, causing slight irritation and the main reason why Class-B was decorating the exterior. Iida came, opening the doors with several bags in his hands, panting slightly as he raised the bags from his hands.

"Got...the...missing items." He panted, trying to catch his breath. Ojiro went over to Iida and handed him a water bottle, which he grabbed gratefully before drinking the contents.

"What happened Iida? You're not usually this tired after a run, did something happen?" The tailed boy asked.

"There was a villain attack at one of the stores I was at. I apprehended the villain, and then called for the authorities, so it took awhile to get back. Anyways, where is Midoriya and Todoroki at? I would like to speak to the two of them about something." Iida said as he looked around, not spotting the two of them anywhere.

"Todoroki is currently making some ice sculptures outside, and Midoriya hanging fliers all around the school and outside. You'll probably see them later on." Ojiro said before rushing over to help Koda with hanging some of the streamers. Iida looked around the hall, and couldn't help but admire the decorations and detail Midoriya planned out for this.

"He's really outdone himself with this. I'll go find Todoroki then." Iida said before walking off to find the ice-fire quirk user.

Midoriya planted the final flier on the wall, panting slightly at the amount of work he's been doing for the past couple or so, making sure that this event was utterly perfect, for the sake of the academy and for the girls, especially Yaoyorozu. He received a picture of the hall from Kirishima, and he smiled at how beautiful it looked. He sent a thumbs-up back to the redhead and then quickly went over to the classroom once more, seeing that the girls had already left. He rushed over to his bag and grabbed it before making his way over to the hall, passing Shinso, who was carrying some lights for the entrance of the hall.

"Hey Midoriya, how do you want these lights placed?" Shinso asked him.

"Can you do it along the sides of the doors and maybe some on the side of the stairs if there is any extras. Thank you for doing helping out Shinso, you're a lifesaver." Midoriya smiled. Shinso chuckled and walked off.

"Thank me once this event is over and it doesn't kill you." Midoriya chuckled before taking a detour, stopping in front of All-Might's office. He knocked on it a couple of times before it opened, revealing the true form of the hero in the same suit he wore during his acceptance letter.

"Ah, young Midoriya. Come in." The hero opened the door wider, letting his successor in before shutting it to give them privacy. Midoriya went over and sat down on the chair and Toshinori sat at the opposite side, facing the young man.

"So, how's the White Day dance preparations going? You've been working very hard on it ever since it hit March." The older man said, pouring some tea and handed it over to the young boy. Midoriya nodded and thanked him before taking a sip of it and then placing it down on the table.

"It's been a rather stressful time, but I'm glad it's been going rather smooth thus far." Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, causing Toshinori to smile and stood up. He then walked over to the window and gazed outside, seeing the Class-B boys decorating the exterior alongside Todoroki making some ice sculptures. Him and Iida were discussing something as the ice-fire user created sculpted more while as they conversed. After some time, Iida grabbed a handful of the smaller ice sculptures and ran inside the hall.

"I'm sure that this event is going to be fine, kid. Don't sweat you chops over it and just relax at the dance. You don't want to worry young Yaoyorozu at the dance, now would you?" Toshinori teased, chuckling when he saw the panicked look on Midoriya's face when his girlfriend was brought up. The green-haired kid pouted when his mentor's chuckling turned into laughter. After Toshinori calmed down, he coughed into his hand and then looked at the clock, seeing that the time is ticking away.

"Looks like you should go and finish the preparations for the dance, I look forward to it Midoriya. Good luck, young hero!" Toshinori transformed to his All-Might form, with the signature face, grin, and thumbs-up before he reverted back to his true form, blood jetting out of his mouth. Midoriya just sighed, shaking his head before waving goodbye and made his way over to the hall. Midoriya watched the stream of students leaving the building, since Principal Nezu declared it so yesterday in order to celebrate White Day, plus once the day is over, the boys were allowed a day of some R&R, which Midoriya was very grateful for. He waved as Hatsume walked by him, giving him her signature grin before skipping to the workshop, probably to invent some new stuff or probably just to flaunt her 'babies' to Power Loader. Midoriya kind of felt bad for the hero as he had to deal with Hatsume on a constant basis, and she could get...eccentric at times, but she was very genuine when it came to inventions and wanting to better hero gear for the academy. Needless to say, Midoriya respected Hatsume for what she has done for him.

"Alright, just a few more touches to the hall and we'll be all set for the dance. Since this event was approved by the staff, it's been a constant battle trying to get this to be the best it could be." Midoriya said as he walked into the hall, seeing all the decorations being put into place and the final touches were coming along perfectly causing the green-haired boy to smile at the hard work him and everyone else put into.

"It's almost complete Midoriya." He turned and saw Todoroki walking up to him alongside Iida, holding a couple of small ice sculptures that resembled the U.A. symbol. They then walked over to the tables and placed them directly in the middle of it, making it the centerpiece. Midoriya began placing chairs all around the tables, as it was the last thing they need to be done before they were finally done with the preparations. All of the boys were now in the hall placing chairs around the tables, except for Monoma and Bakugo, who were both frozen in place by Todoroki after they got into a little scuffle.

"DAMN YOU ICEE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Bakugo yelled out as he used his quirk to destroy the ice, only for more ice to appear. Todoroki just sighed as he continued to replace the destroyed ice confines that held Bakugo. Monoma just smirked as he watched the tempered blond fail to be released.

"Ha, what an idiot. Can't even get out of such simple ic-!" Monoma taunted before tape was placed over his mouth, courtesy of Sero and Kaminari placing it over his mouth. The Class-B blonde threw a bunch of slurs at them, but it was incoherent, which everyone was grateful for as they did a push to complete the hall.

"Hah~, finally complete…" Midoriya said, sitting at one of the chairs while the rest of the boys rested somewhere around the hall. Todoroki approached him, holding out a bottle of water. Midoriya nodded to him before gingerly taking it and gulped the contents down, sighing contently when he finished the bottle.

"I'm glad that the preparations are finished, I'm ready to relax…" Midoriya said as he leaned back. Todoroki smiled softly before looking around at the hall.

"I don't think you have anytime of relaxation just yet, Midoriya. After all, the dance is still happening, and I don't think Yaoyorozu would appreciate you not taking her to the event. You did this for her, didn't you?" Todoroki said, a hint of a smirk on his face when Midoriya's face fell a little bit. The green-haired boy sighed, rubbing his temples before standing up to stretch his sore muscles and then watched as Iida, Kirishima, and Ojiro walked in with several boxes each. Iida walked over and placed a couple of boxes down at the table where Todoroki and Midoriya was at.

"These are our suits that Principal Nezu promised us, I must say that they look exquisite and very well crafted. I wonder who had this made for us." Iida said before grabbing the box with his name on it and then waited as Todoroki and Midoriya grabbed their boxes from the table.

"I really can't complain with the gesture though, to be honest, I haven't picked anything to wear to this occasion since I've been focused on the preparations. I'll be sure to express my gratitude to the principal once I get the chance. Anyways, pretty sure all of us need to freshen ourselves for the dance. Great work guys." Midoriya said to everyone, making sure to make eye contact with Bakugo and Monoma, who were still frozen in place. Bakugo just glared at Midoriya as his mouth was frozen shut while Monoma was just frozen solid, courtesy of an annoyed Todoroki. Kirishima and Kaminari pushed Bakugo as everyone else left for their dorms in order to get ready for the dance. Midoriya sighed once they reached the dorms and then noticed a partition at the girl's side of the dorm and a sign right in front of it.

" **Do not cross, or else…"** Midoriya read out loud, eyeing a certain pervert in their midst as they walked by it and all went to the men's bathroom. Once they all discarded their clothes, soom of them went straight for the bath side while the others went to soap their hair. They did their business, freshening themselves for the event and then went to their separate rooms to try out their prepared clothes for the event. Midoriya took his clothing out of the bag, seeing that the majority of his suit was white with his secondary being green, with his green tie and socks. There were a couple of other accessories that went along with it, like a green corsage.

"I have to admit, this outfit doesn't look all that bad. It looks better than what I would've worn." Midoriya commented before looking at the clock, seeing that it was almost seven. They had spent a couple of hours in the bath for a quick relaxation. Midoriya was spurred out of his thoughts when he heard knocking coming from his door.

"Midoriya? This is Kirishima, we're going to start making our way to the hall. We'll see you there." He heard the footsteps grow faint before he couldn't hear it anymore, signalling that the redhead had already left with the people he was with. Midoriya stretched a bit before putting on the suit, smiling as it was quite comfortable despite the looks of it. After he did some look overs just to be sure, he walked out of his room fixing his cuffs. He turned to see both Iida and Todoroki in similar looking suits with the only difference was the secondary color, which was black and red respectively.

"I must say, these suits are rather fetching, if you ask me. I'm glad that they are comfortable, and they don't look all that bad. Anyways, we'd better catch up with the others and help with the food placings." Iida said and the three of them exited the dorm. They saw the silhouettes of the girls in some dresses, but they quickly continued on to the hall. Once they left, Yaoyorozu opened the window and watched as the three boys soon disappeared behind the hall. She blushed and looked at herself in the mirror, a sleek green satin dress with a green flower in her hair. She had on minimal make-up on and had eyeliner, with the help of Jiro and Hagakure.

"Don't worry. You look absolutely stunning, Yaomomo. I'm sure you'll take his breath away when he sees you." Jiro reassured her as they did the final touches on their outfits. Yaoyorozu smiled, feeling a bit better, but was still tense of how she looked. Uraraka placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I think he would be very nervous if you were nervous as well. And we don't want a nervous Deku, now do we?" Uraraka joked. Yaoyorozu smiled, shaking her head at the brunette, but couldn't help but agree with her words. Midoriya tended to be very non-responsive when he was nervous and would eventually go on one of his mumbling sessions, so she wanted to save everyone, including him, the troubles of one of those sessions.

"I'm sure all of us would rather skip the awkwardness and headaches tonight, so that it doesn't ruin the dance. Izuku worked so hard for this, and I don't want to see it go downhill. My only concern is a _certain_ hothead in our class and _the other_ _one_ in Class-B, I heard they butted heads when they were setting up and then Todoroki imprisoned them eventually." Jiro said.

"I'm not surprised, anyways! Let's go, I'm really looking forward to this!" Ashido yelled out, pumping her fists in the air, causing everyone else to chuckle in the room before they finished up. They made their way over to the hall, already seeing the influx of students entering the hall with Kaminari and Mineta directing the people at the entrance.

"Did you two get the short end of the stick?" Jiro joked, causing the two boys to groan.

"Actually, we volunteered for it. You know, to get first glances at everyone." Kaminari said, causing Mineta to chuckle alongside the lightning bug. Yaoyorozu just stared at them in disbelief while Jiro face-palmed at the obvious perversion that surrounded the two.

"Anyways, have the two of you seen Izuku anywhere?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Midoriya was in the hall doing something, so you'll probably find him somewhere inside. Last time we saw him was when Midnight pulled him to the side. Can't say what she wanted, but I'm sure it was somethi-!" Mineta didn't finish as Tsu slapped him with her tongue, leaving a scorching red mark on the pervert's face. Yaoyorozu sent a grateful look towards the frog girl, receiving a 'ribbit' from her. They walked inside, and some of them gasped, seeing the level of detail that boys put into the hall. The outside looked amazing, but the interior of the hall easily beat the exterior. Many of the people already inside felt the same way as they overheard conversations praising the decor, which made Yaoyorozu smile due to the praise Midoriya's work was getting.

"I must admit, Midoriya really gave it his all." Ashido said amazed, looking at all the lights and streamers. Yaoyorozu looked around, trying to find her favorite green-haired hero enthusiast, but couldn't find him anywhere. She did heed Mineta's words that Midnight had something to talk with Midoriya, plus she trusted that he wouldn't do anything scandalous with the borderline nymphomaniac teacher. How she got this job and still hasn't been questioned was beyond her, probably because of her large fanbase amongst the students. The Class-A girls entered the main area, seeing the abundance of students and staff alike, alongside some Pro-Heroes that were invited by Principal Nezu, like the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, etc. Yaoyorozu saw Iida walking around holding a tray of punch, he then stopped at the Pro-Hero cat group alongside Kota and greeted the Pro-Heroes. Yaoyorozu excused herself from the girls and strode over to Iida and the Pro-Heroes. Iida was the first to notice her and placed the tray down on the table that the heroes occupied.

"Ah, Yaoyorozu, looking very beautiful today. Is there anything I can help you with?" Iida asked. Yaoyorozu smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you Iida. By the way, do you know where Izuku is? I haven't seen him yet." She said, pondering the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

"Midoriya is currently with Midnight at the moment practising some slow dances, he had requested some practise before the the actual dancing to start to avoid embarrassing himself out there. Midnight was one of the first people here and also offered to teach him, Todoroki and Bakugo are also there with him as they also requested some lessons." Iida explained to her, which put her at more ease.

"I hope I'm not too late for anything, Iida." Yaoyorozu turned and saw Midoriya, who was panting slightly alongside Todoroki. The ice-fire user summoned small cubes of ice and handed them to Midoriya, graciously taking them from him and sighed as the coldness of the cubes helped lower his temperature a bit. Yaoyorozu but her lip as she saw his suit, and nearly had a nosebleed from just looking at hims for a couple of seconds. She couldn't help but stare at how his outfit complimented her own.

" _He looks so handsome! I'm not drooling am I?!"_ Yaoyorozu quickly wiped her mouth, making sure she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of some Pros.

"I take it Midnight did what she actually said she would?" Iida joked, handing Midoriya a paper towel he had on his person. The green-haired boy graciously took the towel, wiping his forehead, chuckling while doing so.

"Yeah, she was actually a great teacher, well, at least for me and Todoroki. Bakugo eventually made Midnight use her quirk, actually it just happened as we were leaving the room. So unfortunately, he won't be enjoying the dance, but bad on us since he'll probably be in a very sour mood tomorrow." Midoriya noted, causing Iida and Yaoyorozu to frown, they didn't want to deal with an enraged Bakugo first thing in the morning. Midoriya then felt a tug at his sleeves and saw Kota, then he finally looked over and saw one of his favorite hero groups of all time.

"Oh wow! It's the Pussycats! And also Kota, how are you guys doing?" Midoriya said, going over to the hero group, shaking hands with all of them.

"We're doing just fine, Midoriya. We were invited as per request from Nezu, and we also came because you were the coordinator for this event, which gave us an excuse to bring Kota along as well." Mandalay said as she went over, rubbing said little boy's hair.

"I must say, young kitten, you did a very _meowy_ job here. I'm very impressed to say the least." Pixie-Bob said, wrapping her arm around Midoriya's head, trapping him in an arm-lock as she rustled his hair. The green-haired boy groaned as he tried to pry himself out of her arm-lock, but she was a lot stronger than she looked like, in fact, nearly all of the attractive heroes were like that, not that he was going to admit that anytime soon. Yaoyorozu smiled as he managed to get out of the hero's grasp, a smile on both of their faces as they sat down at the table, and she joined them when Midoriya pulled her towards him. She was startled a bit, but she calmed down as she sat down on his lap, as they were slightly more comfortable showing a little more affection in public. Iida sadly had to excuse himself as he had to continue serving the drinks, leaving Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Midoriya to talk to the hero group. They spent a while talking about hero work as they had just gotten their hero licenses not too long ago, and they wanted some advice from them, so they talked about that and then Ragdoll's new position of the group as their assistant after the raid on the League of Villain's HQ. Midoriya felt a tad bit guilty for the hero's loss of her quirk, but the hyperactive Pussycat assured him that she has moved on from that and is now focusing on supporting her friends however she can. They continued to chat it up until Principal Nezu came on stage with a mic.

"Excuse me everyone, but we will now begin the slow-dancing. As per request of some of our staff and students. I would like young Midoriya and young Yaoyorozu to be the first dance of the night. Young Midoriya was the coordinator of this event and young Yaoyorozu is his companion of the night, so please, give them a round of applause." The bear-like principal said before bowing and clapped alongside everyone as they chanted for the two of them to go on the dancefloor. Yaoyorozu was blushing as she scanned the room, stopping on a certain pinkette of the her class snickering alongside Jiro as they winked at her and motioned for her to go. Midoriya groaned inwardly as he could here chuckling coming from Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll. Tiger just nodded at him before pushing the boy a little.

"Go, be a man." Midoriya sighed before, eyeing Toshinori, who was smiling from ear to ear at his pupil's calling.

" _I guess I have to do this, for Momo's and mine. Geez, hopefully Midnight's last minute tutelage can help me survive this."_ Midoriya thought before going over to Yaoyorozu and held out his hand, looking slightly nervous but still managed to look at his girlfriend and couldn't help but feel mesmerized at how beautiful she looked. He gulped as she looked at him, and he kicked himself for forgetting to ask her.

"Would you care for a dance, my lady?" Midoriya asked, seeing mirth in her eyes as she placed her hands on his and stood up.

"I would love to dance." Yaoyorozu said as they made their way to the center of the hall, people creating a path for them as everyone clapped for the two of them. They eventually reached the middle and Midoriya placed his hand on her waist, and Yaoyorozu gripped his shoulder as the music started. The slow music was soothing as Yaoyorozu smiled as she laid her head on his chest as they danced to the song, relishing the closeness of their bodies. They continued to sway with the song as blocked everyone out but themselves, giving their undivided attention to each other.

"I must say, Midnight did her job well. Anyways, I'm very happy, you know? The chocolates you made were delicious, the girls also agree." Yaoyorozu said as she looked up from her spot on his chest and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Midoriya mimicked her movements by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad that you all liked the chocolates. My mother was pretty adamant on making them perfect, it was fun to hang out with my mom though. The rare moments I get nowadays." He said as they danced. Midnight taught him the basics of the dance, but it was still a great way to slow dance nevertheless. He didn't mind it as much as Yaoyorozu was clearly enjoying herself as they held each other for the duration of the song.

"Happy White Day. Man...that doesn't sound right at all." Midoriya chuckled as he leaned in close to Yaoyorozu, who also leaned in with a smile on her face to the point where both of their foreheads were touching. They stayed like that as people were taking their partners to also dance to the slow music.

"You know, I think you did a perfect job Izuku. Everything looks beautiful, especially the decorations." Yaoyorozu said as she placed her lips on his, a small, but passionate kiss as they held each other. She pulled away and placed her head on his chest as they swayed together, enjoying the night together.

"As much as I agree with the decorations, I think you're the most beautiful out of everything here. Sorry...was that a bit stereotypical?" Midoriya asked, causing Yaoyorozu to chuckle from his chest.

"From you, I don't mind some of the classics." She said, pressing her lips to his one more time before they continued to dance the night away.

* * *

 **And done! For heaven's sake, this took awhile, mainly because of how I wanted to do this chapter. In any case, I like the end result, so hopefully you do too. As for the next holiday, I really don't know. If you have a suggestion then feel free to say it.**

 **If you don't know already, but I will be uploading the reboot to the PersonaxMHA fanfiction I did awhile back, but now hopefully better. Do look forward to that.**

 **Also, I've been thinking about doing some other fandoms rather than just MHA, mainly Fire Emblem and Persona as my two main fandoms I've been leaning on doing a fanfiction over. Fire Emblem and Persona have been some of the games I've grown up with, so I've been thinking on those two. Fire Emblem would mostly tie around Fire Emblem Heroes, a mobile game if don't know it, and a sort of experience base one, sort of like a self-insert. To be honest, FEH has been on a downhill, but I still enjoy it, so tell me what you guys think. Should I do a Fire Emblem and Persona fanfiction?**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a great day!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
